Never Letting Go
by FlowingSakura
Summary: Yuuki can't seem to let go of Zero... [YuukixZero]


**Never Letting Go**

 _A one shot_

 **A/N:** _I wrote this piece a long time ago and now just remembered to post it :P. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Are you ready to go yet Yuki?" Kaname asked. Yuki smiled brightly and looked up at Kaname. Today she and Kaname were going to take a plane to Romania. Kaname thought it would be best, so Yuki and himself could relax in peace. Headmaster protested, and was reluctant at first, but soon gave into Kaname's glares. The thought of Headmaster made Yuki let out a small chuckle as she stood up with her suitcase in hand.

"Yup. I just finished, I trying to pack light so we can leave before the sun gets too high." Yuki responded hefting up her suitcase, her grin wide. Kaname offered a small smile in return.

A few minutes later, the two walked down the final corridor which lead out to the front entrance. Turning around, Yuki stared wistfully at the grand marble staircase that stacked high into long corridors that one could get lost in easily, the magenta-velvet curtains that draped over towering windows that beamed with light when uncovered, and the antique paintings that hung limply from aging wires. _'I'm really going to miss this place,'_ Yuki thought forcing herself to avert her gaze, but she couldn't help but turn her head to look again. All the sweet memories of the academy tried to flow into Yuki's mind, but she didn't allow them to. Yuki hated that she would miss this place so badly.

"Yuki, are you sure you want to stay with me, and come to Romania?" Kaname asked, his violet-brown eyes shining as they walked outside, the air stiflingly hot from the sun beating down. Yuki shot Kaname an incredulous look and shook her head.

"Of course I want to come with you Kaname!" Yuki declared. Though, a protesting thought said otherwise.

 _'Stay! Stay! You know you want to stay with Zero, Yori, everybody! Even Headmaster!_ ' The small voice yelled. Yuki frowned at the voice's protest, she loved Kaname with all her heart, why would she want to leave him?

Glancing back once again, Yuki caught sight of a familiar silver-haired figure. Yuki's heart rate started to rise, as she watched Zero walk through the square. He seemed to stop for a moment and turned to look at Yuki. After rubbing her eyes, Yuki peered back over to where she saw Zero. He was gone, like he was never even there. Kaname glanced at Yuki and saw her cheeks burning with the color red. This made him frown, on the inside at least.

"Are you alright Yuki? You're not talking and you're very red, do you need to rest?" Kaname asked politely, causing Yuki to blush harder and stutter a pathetic excuse, but Kaname merely smiled at her and kept walking. _'Focus Yuki girl! Head out of the clouds!'_ Yuki mentally slapped herself to keep her thoughts in order.

A few moments of silence passed by the two, then minutes, and then what seemed to hours. All the while Yuki kept glancing back, trying her best to find her silver-haired friend.

Kaname's lips quirked downward into a small frown as he watched his dear Yuki subtly swing her head back and forth back to the school. He knew very well she was willing herself to stay by his side, and it was, well, painful. For him and for her. Sighing glumly, Kaname abruptly stopped walking, grabbed Yuki's hand, and dragged her into the cool shade of the trees. As soon as they stopped, Yuki's big brown eyes met into Kaname's own violet-brown. There was something odd about the look he was giving her, it looked pained and lonely

"Yuki," started Kaname, brushing a tuft of unruly brown hair behind her ear. "I'm going ask you this question again, and answer truthfully... Do you want to stay with me?"

Yuki's heart dropped to her feet. Her her stomach twisted into a knot and twirled in multiple pirouettes. She opened her mouth to speak but no answer came out, and her mind went completely blank. Kaname's expression was gravely serious, and that didn't make the situation any less awkward. Letting out a few nervous chuckles, and Yuki spoke.

"What are you talking about Kaname? Why would you ask such a silly question like that? I mean of course I want to stay with you. I love you, but I also love Zero-..." Yuki slapped her hands over her mouth.

"I see..." Kaname said removing his warm hands from her shoulders. He seemed to wilt, but immediately straightened up and walked away.

"Hey! Kaname, wait up!" called out Yuki as she ran after Kaname. When she got closer, Kaname stopped and pointed towards the school.

"Go." He said, his voice emotionless and cold.

"What? No! I want to stay with you Kaname."

Kaname didn't answer, but his gesture that pointed to the academy. Tears glistened in Yuki's eyes as she grabbed onto Kaname's arm.

"Please Kaname. Don't leave me here. I love you!" Silence followed Yuki's remark.

"I know, but that's not the kind of love I should get from my younger sister," With that statement said, Kaname vanished in a whirl of wind, leaving Yuki.

Her tears streamed down her cheeks as Yuki stared where Kaname had stood. Yuki smiled bitterly and curled up into a ball at the trunk of the tree. _'Serves me right for being wishy-washy.'_ She thought tartly.

"Jeez, even as a vampire, you're still the dope you were before Yuki," spoke a painfully familiar voice. Yuki's head shot up, and whiplashed toward the voice.

"Zero!" Yuki exclaimed, with a jump. Zero's lavender eyes stared down at her and he had an eyebrow cocked upward. Realizing what Zero's comment meant, Yuki stood up and glared angrily at him.

"Oh shut it Zero." Yuki said angrily giving his shoulder a good slug, but instead of another smart-alec comeback: Zero gave a ghost of a smile. Yuki gave him a peculiar look. "What?" She asked, clearly confused.

"You haven't been acting yourself since you transformed into a vampire." Zero replied with a scoff. Yuki's jaw dropped down and anger boiled inside of her. And yet another slug was placed onto Zero's shoulder.

"Idiot!" Yuki yelled. Zero merely rolled his eyes and turned away from her.

"Hey, where are you going?" Yuki called. Zero regarded her with lazy lavender eyes as he walked away.

"Taking you to Headmaster. He'll be glad to see you'll be staying." Zero said disappearing into the cluster of trees. Yuki rolled her eyes and ran to catch up with him, her wide grin never leaving her face.


End file.
